Is this really happening?
by dreamer5226
Summary: This is a BTR and Power Rangers Samurai crossover. There will be OCCs. Please fill out form and put it as review. Be the second to fill in the form for some btr occ and get it starred in my story!
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first OCC story. I've been so excited about this for days and it's finally here. The OCC story. Okay, so the topic is about big time rush and power rangers crossover.

My OCC

Name: Caitlin Serenity Chambers

Age: 14

Hair: Shiny black wavy hair

Gender: Female

Love: Jayden or Kendell (love triangle) (sorry jia lovers but there will be jia but...)

Likes: Sparring, dancing, singing, and reading

Best Friends 4 ever: Emily, Mia, and other OCCs

Is: Samurai Ranger

Traits: shy, pretty, kind, strong, there when you need her

Ranger color (only if the OCC is a power ranger): Silver

Okay so the fill out is the exact same so just read the form above. I will be waiting for a few filled in formed before starting the story.

Happy filling,

Cat

Here's a prologue;

Caitlin's POV

It was 3 months since I was part of the samurai ranger team. It all seemed like yesterday...

_Flashback_

_I joined a fight and defeated the nighlock easily. The nighlock was one of the hardest nighlocks to defeat. Not meaning to brag. Sorry. So, I was let into the team. I am the silver samurai. I would never think that Jayden would let me in easily. _

_End Flashback_

I smiled and that flashback. That was a jumpy feeling. Me and Jayden are getting closer. I wonder if... Wait! No. I don't think Jayden likes me. Why am I thinking this? Being a ranger is tough. And Mia's cooking. The others say it tastes bad, but actually it taste okay. The future has more to come.

END

Not that great right? I will try to make the story better as it goes along.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm going to be only using one OCC now, because no one else but one person submit a OCC form. Sorry but I already written most of the story so I am only taking 1 more OCC. But it has to be a BTR member or related or something that has to do with BTR.

Here's the person's ( Sun. Swipe. 98) form:

Name: Maya Rae Martinez (prefers to be called Rae by her friends)

Age: 16

Hair: Black, straight, reaches her chin

Gender: Female

Love: Carlos (if possible)

Likes: Singing, cooking, ice skating

Best Friends with: Mike, Emily, any other OC

Is: Samurai Ranger

Traits: Loyal, speaks her mind, kind, smart

Ranger color (only if the OCC is a power ranger): White

STORY

NO POV

Maya, Mia, Caitlin,and Emily were going shopping. They went to Forever Teen (made up). They all got two dresses.

MAYA

1. strapless knee length White dress with a sparkly white belt

floor length purple dress and lilac belt

CAITLIN

1. spaghetti straps floor length sparkly lilac dress with silver belt

2. mint blue spaghetti straps floor length dress and silver belt

EMILY

1. spaghetti strap yellow dress with a white belt

2. spaghetti straps yellow dress with a gold belt

MIA

1. pink, purple, blue layered dress with bright pink belt

2. spaghetti straps pink dress with white belt

The 4 rangers payed for their dresses. They walked to the Shiba house. The girls clicked on the radio as they put their dresses in the closet. Then there was a commercial which made them pause and become quiet. The announcer for the commercial said "Be the first to call in the next 4 minutes to win 8 tickets to the BTR concert and make them come to your home for a week. Call 765-432-4438 (don't you all this, I just typed random numbers)!" The 4 girls anxiously called the number at exactly 4 minutes. They won. The 4 rangers squealed. The male rangers asked "What is a ll the squealing about?" Caitlin started "We just..." Maya continued "won 8..." Mia continued "tickets to..." Emily finished "the newest BTR concert and their coming to the Shiba House!" The male rangers said "Oh, No."

BTR

Kendell asked "Who's the winner for the contest?" Logan said "Someone who lives in New Zealand aka the place we are having our concert in a old ancient house." James said "Oooh! I heard that the girls in New Zealand are hot!" Carlos said "Cool! We will get to see those cool samurai that fight some monster there! Awesome!" Logan replied "That's not necessarily true." Kendell said "Let's get to the jet already, so we can get to New Zealand!" The BTR cast brought their suitcases to the private jet.

Meanwhile with the samurai...

The samurai were morphed and in their zords at the airport runway. (Sun. Swipe. 98, I am making up the zord and element) Caitlin was in her crane. Maya was in her polar bear. The others were in their own zord. They were fighting flying Moogers and a Flying Nighlock, named , CaZar. Caitlin's zord flew past BTR's private jet.

BTR

Kendell, James, Carlos, and Logan saw Caitlin's zord. Carlos said "I told you there are samurai in New Zealand." The jet driver said "We are going to land." The jet landed. The fight was over. They got their luggage. Kendell saw a really pretty girl with wavy black hair. James saw a pretty girl who had long straight black hair. Carlos saw a pretty girl with short black hair. Logan saw a pretty girl with straight blonde hair. The BTR members swooned over the 4 girls.


End file.
